In The End
by marysverse
Summary: What a wicked game you play To make me feel this way What a wicked thing to do To let me dream of you


A/N: Future Fic, doom and gloomy. Must be the weather. Please review; I love feedback, good or bad! Lyrics are from Chris Issac's "Wicked Game."

**Metropolis**

In the end, he was alone. After being surrounded his whole life by people that supported him, he was alone. Flying over the rubble, he zeroed in on the only place that mattered, his Fortress.

A light sheen of sweat glistened on his brow as he landed roughly, stumbling onto the familiar grounds. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself onward.

_**The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do **_

Opening the hidden crystal panel, he pressed in a sequence he had pressed a million times. From the ground, a rectangular crystal rose smoothly up and he staggered over to it, collapsing half on the smooth surface.

_**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you **_

Tracing the hardened surface with his fingers, he desperately wished he could hold her one more time. She looked perfect as ever, he was glad the last lifetime she had spent had returned her to her original golden locks. She had had long hair, short hair, brown, blonde, black and red hair, she had switched her eye color and personality so many times that he would sometimes forget how she was originally.

_**No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you**_

Through the centuries, they had always stayed together. Some closer than others. He had endured her being married, first to Jimmy, than Oliver, than a handful of others. She had stuck with him through his trials with Lois and other heartbreaks. They fought, sometimes bitterly, sometimes barely being in each other's lives. But he could never let her go, she was the one thing in this world that always made sense, no matter what else was going on.

_**What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you**_**  
**

Oliver had passed before his time and him and Lois had crashed and burned, and finally it was right between them. He for once didn't allow her to brush him into the sidelines and it was everything he imagined it would be. Every night was full of midnight walks, conversations with their eyes and passionate lovemaking. A part of him was glad they took so long to get together; he probably would not have been able to handle the intensity.

_**What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you **_**  
**

But then they noticed she wasn't aging, he had chalked it up to good genes for a long time but as she was approaching her fifties and her face remained as smooth as it was from the first day he had met her, they began to worry. When further testing revealed her growth plateau and the fact she wouldn't ever get past it, he was elated. To discover his best friend and love of his life would be with him forever, it was indescribable the joy that had coursed through him.

_**And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]**_

But she of course had tucked tail and ran. Faced with her own immortality, she went into a tailspin and disappeared for a while, resurfacing as a brunette some decade later. That was the longest period of estrangement between them. It took him a long time to swallow the bitterness of her abandonment.

He pushed thoughts of those dark times away, wanting only to remember how happy they were, how good they were together. As friends, as lovers and as husband and wife, they had lived many good lives together.

Funny, he was starting to feel cold. But he was happy too. Finally, he'd be allowed to rest with her for eternity. The drama and chaos of life could not interfere with them anymore. She'd only been gone for fifty years, but it was fifty too many for him, and walking this world without her was a terrible fate.

The same diabolical genius responsible for the earth's destruction was the very same that she had been closing in on, until he figured out a way to kill her. All he had been doing since her death was trying to avenge her. But he should have known, anyone who bested her would best him as well. She was always the brains of their dynamic little duo.

If only he could hold her one more time. He fought to keep his eyes open, to focus on her face. He didn't want to be without her in the dark. But death was creeping close and his body gave out. He vaguely felt the hard surface shift underneath him, then he was resting on something soft. Clutching her to him, he managed a faint smile before taking his last breath.

The crystal reformed around the two of them, forever preserving them with Clark pressing his lips lightly on her forehead with both arms wrapped around her. A deep etching appeared on the surface. Clark Kent and Chloe Kent. Jor-El's final gift to his son.

_**World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**_


End file.
